Kazuho Haneyama/Relationships
__TOC__ Relationships Koichi Haimawari The two met when Koichi tipped Kazuho off about the police arriving for her. She thanked him for his help and the two became friends and fellow Vigilantes. While she does not partake in the Vigilante missions as actively as Koichi, she still supports him during the missions through other means besides combat related. As they are both Vigilantes, Kazuho trusts Koichi enough to reveal her public image. Though they are friends with one another, the two have bickered over disagreements regarding Koichi's path as an illegal hero. Nonetheless, she still supports him. It is revealed that Kazuho and Koichi met before when they were younger. Kazuho had fallen in the river and could not swim despite the shallow water. Koichi jumped in to rescue her and immediately left when he was running late. Koichi appears to not remember Kazuho from this encounter due to the limited interaction between them back then. However, Kazuho remembers Koichi because of the jacket he gave her after being rescued. She kept that jacket as a remembrance of that moment. She also apparently has been watching Koichi from a distance before they properly met one another. Kazuho appears to have a crush on Koichi, feeling jealous when another girl shows interest in him. Koichi doesn't appear to reciprocate and is oblivious to her affection. Despite this, he treats her as a valued friend. Knuckleduster The two are fellow Vigilantes, but their relationship can be deemed as a rocky one as both tend to bicker with one another on more than one occasion. Kazuho does not appear to tolerate Knuckleduster's aggressive and violent attitude, especially when it gets out of hand. Despite that, the two are capable of working together during Vigilante missions. Makoto Tsukauchi At first, Kazuho is annoyed with Makoto Tsukauchi's interference. She did not like her presence when she offered to help Koichi in her studies, and Koichi's apparent interest on her, helping her in her thesis on Vigilantism. Kazuho even stalks them while they did their research work. Kazuho comes to criticize her many times, although Koichi does not take Kazuho's rants to heart. Their relationship changes enormously when she received an email request to join a live event on the roof of the Marukane Department Store. Tremendously nervous about it. Koichi brings Makoto to help her, who at that time already knows that is the vigilante Pop Step. At first, Kazuho gets mad at Koichi for her knowing her secret identity, but Makoto promises to Kazuho that she would not mention her masked escapade to anyone. This, coupled with the fact that thanks to Makoto her career as Idol improves a lot, allowing her to participate in events and shows of great importance, makes her opinion changes for the better, and since then considers her a good friend. Nemuri Kayama Kazuho met the hero Midnight while following Koichi, who had been invited to a mixer to interact with a group of girls. It turns out that Midnight was investigating one of them as suspicious of distributing a new variant of Trigger. When she finds Kazuho spying Koichi and recognized her as Pop ☆ Step, Midnight asks her for help her, and both infiltrate the Koichi’s Mixer under fake identities. After a series of incidents during the meeting, in which Koichi is unconsciously involved, they manage to solve the case and arrest the main suspect. Since then, both became friends, even Midnight gives Kazuho her cell phone number to call her if she need help. . Also, due the love that Midnight has for passionate youth makes her support Kazuho's crush for Koichi. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships